Liam and Emery
The relationship between Liam Sadler and Princess Emery Anastalsia is purely romantic and complicated at times. The couples relationship can be complicated at times as Emery is bothered to Liam's older brother and Prince Casmir Rabowski who takes notice in Emery's beauty. Another complicating factor is their status as Liam is a bastard servant and she is a princess. But despite all odds the couple does fall in love. Early History During Emery's visit to Beozia and the Rabowksi castle, she would spend time with both Casmir and Liam. Due to Emery and Liam being closer in age it was often easier to play pretend house. Liam had limited interacttion with Emery,due to his status as the Kings bastard and her being a princess and they are both from different sky cities. Liam does visit Emery's castle once on behave of his father King Henrik Rabowski to arrange a marriage for Emery and his brother Casmir. Emery and her sisters spot him from the throne room and think he is cute. The pair does not interact though.At the time of this visit Liam was 18 years old and Emery was 16. Year 2046 The carriage containing Emery, her sister Verity and father was attacked. The Anastalsia where kidnapped and separated from their father. The two girls where placed in a carriage ,heading towards a trading post to be sold. During the bumpy journey Emery falls out of the flap covering the carriage separating her from Verity. Emery afraid to leave her sister, but knew that by escaping she can get help. Emery tried to beg some locals for help in the small village she was in. No one believes her story and after walking for miles she ends up at a Maid covent. After posing as a maid, Emery is taken to the Rabowski castle and put straight to work as no one believes she is royalty. Emery seeks refuge in the castle stables,where she comes across a handsome young man tending to the horses. Trying to stay hidden in the corner of the horses stall , Emery admires how the young mans arm moves up and down as he brushes the horse main. The young stable boy talks to the horse in a playful manner as if speaking to a long lost friend. Unable to contain her self Emery slips out a giggle at something the young man said, causing a pair of green eyes to look past the horse right at her. Despite being caught, Emery makes no motion to move and instead part takes in a stairing contest. The young stable boy introduce himself as Liam and ask her what a young maid like herself is doing in the stables. Emery is completely insulted by his claim and states to him that she is not a maid but a princess and how dare he think otherwise. Liam chuckles at her protest and points out her maids outfit. Emery decides to introduce herself as Em and cry to Liam that her maid partner Tatum is so mean and unbearable. Liam laughs at her statement,earning him a glare from Em. Liam offers to help Em complete her chores in the palace. Over the course of the next few weeks Liam and Em get really close, thus learning about each others hobbies and likes. Em is surprised to learn that Liam aspires to be a Vet,even though he can't really afford Vet school. Liam is surprised that despite her posh attitude sometimes,she is still a really nice person. The pair begans to develop crushes and fall in love during their short few weeks together. Her new found crush on Liam,makes Emery feel guilty as she still has not gotten her sister help and she is engaged. ---- Edit ------ Upon the arrival of a new batch of maids, one in particular catches both Liam and Casmir's eye. Liam is intrigued by Emery's grace as she walks into the throne room as if she belonged there. Emery is one of the worst maids in the castle and is almost fired from her job on the first day of work. Liam shows concern about her safety and wants to help her find ease in her job, causing Liam to do both his, and her chores at the castle. Liam does Emery's maid duties for the first few days of her stay. Emery is grateful for his help, and she goes to thank him in the stables on March 21, 2046. Over time, Liam teaches her the ropes of the castle and how to complete her job. They establish an easy going, almost flirtatious, relationship within their new found friendship. Emery began to form an attraction for Liam because of his kind nature to her with no hidden agenda or reason. Liam even finds her tale about her being a Princess amusing and goes as far as making her a flower crown and teases her by saying " For you my princess!". Emery loves the little gesture and kisses his cheek causing him to blush. Her kiss gives him courage to ask her to accompany him on a horseback ride around the castle grounds. After the couples' ride, they rest in the castle barn on the hay and look up at the stars. During their star gazing they talk about their hopes and dreams for the future. Liam shares his dream of becoming a really Vet and leaving the palace, while Emery shares her dream of marrying for love and making it home so she can be a good queen. As the pair stares into each others eyes they share their first kiss with only the stable horses and stars as their witness. During her courting with Liam, Prince Casmir begans to act on his attraction. Casmir goes as far as calling her my Queen, kissing, and groping her in the castle hall. Emery at first thinks that Casmir recognizes her as his future wife and kisses him back. When Casmir shows no signs of truly recognizing her and only wanting her for her body she pushes him away, and slaps him. Casmir is more intrigued by her feisty behavior and has a castle guard monitor who she interacts with. Liam invites Emery to meet his grandfather over dinner. Liam's grandfather later gives his blessing for Liam to leave with her and start a new life. On the couples' first "official date", the pair runs into Emery's sister, Verity, and her pirate crew at a town pub. Emery having spotted her sister runs in her diraction, while Liam follows closely behide. By the time Liam catches up to her, Captain Reeves Braddock is pointing his gun at Emery with Verity safely behide his back. The pirate crew then circles around their captain and Emery, with Liam barely making it in. Verity looks around Reeves' broad shoulder and realizes that person charing her was actually her sister Emery. As Verity explains to Reeves that Emery is her sister and means her no harm, then Liam takes the opportunity to grab Emery and turns to make an escape only to realize they are completely surronded. Verity steps out from behind Reeves, places her hand on his arm to lower his weapon and moves towards Emery, which Liam moves to block her path. Emery calls Liam an idiot and pushes past him to hug Verity. The two sisters walk past the crew to a nearby table, and tell each other about the past month. Emery beckons Liam over to meet Verity and the three talk. Verity calls over Hayes and introduces her new friend to her sister. Reeves announces to the crew it is time to go and Verity gestures for Emery and Liam to follow. Farewell During the return of Princess' Verity and Emery to the castle, the girls' mother plots with their Unlce for a way to seperate her two daughters from their new lovers. Emery's wedding to Prince Casmir Rabowski is pushed up to the following weekend. Emery who feels forced into this marriage brings some demands of her own to the table, one being that Liam is dropped of all charges and is free to live his life as he pleases. The second demand being that her sisters get to marry for love. She lastly states that the Morana Crew is to be left alone at sea, and the lowlanders will get food once a month. Her mother and Casmir negotiate the terms where 1.) Liam is free of all charges but he is banished from Beozia, 2.) her sisters can choose their husbands but they have to be noble, and 3.) the Morana Crew will not be chased just this once and the lowlanders will be given food once every two months. Liam visits Emery one last time on the day of her wedding to bid her farewell. Liam's breath is taken away by how beautiful she looks in her wedding gown, he kneals to honor her; this greatly upsets Emery, as she always believed them to be eqauls. Liam: "You are the most beautiful bride I have ever laid my eyes on... I mean, you look lovely my Queen." (as he kneals in front of her) Emery: "Liam please rise. You don't have to do that." Liam: "Princess, I have to, because I am nothing compared to you and I know that. I just came here to tell you that I am not angry with you, and I don't want you to start your new life with regret or anger because I know you will make a great queen." Emery: (Tears escape Emery's eyes as she lowers herself to his level) "Liam stop saying that we are not equal, because we are, and you gave me the greatest gift of all and that is you." Liam: "Emery, please stop saying things like that." (He leans his head down rubs his hand along his brow) Emery: "Liam I want you to know that I will always love you, and I know that you will be a great veterinarian one day." Emery cups Liam's face to lift his gaze and kisses him as the two lovers share this last forbidden moment. Verity, Romilly, and Tatum witness the lovers sad farwell and tear up over the unjustness of the situation. Rebellion / Reunited Liam and Emery are very different people upon their reunited journey. Liam has shed the innocent stable boy behavior in favor or being a survivor. Emery has gone back to her princess ways content with what is handed to her. Liam has missed Emery so much during their time apart and has a hard time grasping her falling in love with his father Casmir as she was declaring her love for her prior to their seperation. Describing Relationship Liam enjoys the fact that his scandalous past as the King's bastard hardly ever comes up in the pair's conversations and she knows just him. During the pairs first meeting Emery thought Liam was a big strictler for rules and Liam thoguth Emery was a very bratty and Lazy person. Quotes Emery: " I was scared at first when I came to the castle as a servant.But than I saw you, and I just knew that everything would be okay." " You have been a true friend, more than a friend,my family." Liam: "Your presecense brings light." "Love like that does not just disappeare. There is always an ember remaining." Liam: "I thought about you every night and I thought I'd never get to tell you again. " "I love you." Emery: " I delcare myself entirely to you ." Songs Gallery Liam and Emery